


Bestest of Friends

by neckspike



Category: Kamen Rider Amazon (1974)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/pseuds/neckspike
Summary: I fixed the end of Kamen Rider Amazon, we all know that was bullshit. Spoilers for episodes 20+ of Amazon.





	Bestest of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Starting up right at that scene during episode 20. 
> 
> Here's the ending you deserved my sweet mole child.

“Mogura! The antidote!” Amazon said, holding the capsule to the beastman’s mouth. “Swallow it!”

 

Mogura thought about arguing but swallowed the medicine instead of making Amazon force it down his throat. He still felt pretty terrible from the Garanda Empire’s insanely toxic mold, but he would recover. Masahiko and Ritsuko fussed over him and brought him whatever he wanted, praising him for being such a good and brave mole, while Amazon went to defeat the villainous mushroom beastman.

 

When Amazon returned victorious they went home to their burrow in the park. Ritsuko brought Mogura an extra big basket of food to eat while he recovered from his ordeal. So Mogura rested and ate good sandwiches and fresh fruit to recover his strength while Amazon did his best to protect mankind.

 

One night, after Amazon had defeated Great Emperor Zero and toppled the Garanda Empire, Mogura and Amazon sat together on a cliff overlooking the shore and watched the moon’s reflection ripple on the waves. The air was clean and the breeze was cool and salty.

 

“Mogura,” said Amazon. “I’m glad you’re feeling well again. I was worried for a while.”

 

“Chuuuuuu, me too.” Mogura agreed. “You’re my best friend, Amazon.” he said fondly.

 

“And you are mine, you silly mole.” Amazon replied and threw a companionable arm around Mogura’s shoulders. They listened to the sounds of the waves lapping at the rocky shore and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees for a little while.

 

“I think I would like to go home.” said Amazon. “Before winter comes again. Will you come with me?”

 

“Pachuuu, the Amazon sounds nice. But how will we get there?”

 

“I took a ship to Japan. I’ll ask the old man how to find one going back to the Amazon.”

 

And somehow Tachibana did manage to book passage for one feral man and one large mole creature on a ship bound for South America. 

 

He also convinced Amazon to let his jungle clothes be laundered because they smelled like someone who sleeps in a burrow next to a giant mole had been living in them for an entire year.

 

On the day of their departure, Amazon wore his magic suit that fit over his armlets somehow. He felt he looked very sharp and civilized with a tie and everything. He probably wouldn’t get many opportunities to wear it in the rainforest, so it would be nice to wear it now.

 

“Mogura, our friends have come to see us off.”

 

“Pachuuuuuuuu~ Goodbyes are full of complicated feelings, I’m going to go check out our cabin.” Mogura waddled away to do just that, towing the wheelie bag containing their few possessions with him.

 

Amazon bid his goodbyes to Tachibana, and Masahiko, and Ritsuko. Maybe someday they’d see each other again, but for now he was happy to be heading home. As the ship slowly left port he headed for the cabin he would share with his dearest friend for the long trip across the sea.


End file.
